


bUCKY raises a pACK of wILD cOYOTES

by Unfrogotten



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, coyote rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfrogotten/pseuds/Unfrogotten
Summary: i nO u dint aSK for bUCKY but who wULDNT be hAPPY for him 2 rAIZE cOYOTES????????!??? Iam cERTAIN u only forgot him in EROR. I aWAIT ur thots wITH grate eXPECTATIONS.





	bUCKY raises a pACK of wILD cOYOTES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> do not kUDOS this fANART which is aLL mY oWN wORK and copyrited to mE


End file.
